


Christmas 2017

by bribrifeefee



Series: Home [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, fic time, it’s Christmas kiddos!, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribrifeefee/pseuds/bribrifeefee
Summary: Christmas lights and tinsel are nice, but not everything.
Series: Home [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571659
Kudos: 9





	Christmas 2017

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write!

Finding a calendar was the best and worst thing to ever happen to him. It was probably the worst way to find out it was _twenty-fucking-seventeen_. But also great so he had an idea of where he was in time. 

It also helped him figure out the one clock had been telling him the day as well. (Which, in hindsight, seemed fairly obvious, but what the hell was he supposed to know?) And (after his subsequent panic and shock) he would keep track of the days. Remember how long he was here for.

Weeks passed and the end of December was here. It had already begun to snow again. Jameson was glad that the house (and decade, he guesses) has better heating than any place he's lived in.

He had found some lights and tinsel in a storage tote(the label said 'storage tote' on it, so he decided to just go along with it.) The lights and tinsel decorated part of the family room. Nails and these thin white things that took him forever to figure out were holding them up and together.

The room looked splendid. The lights were just right (and colorful) that it didn't hurt his eyes. The tinsel, well, it was tinsel. Shiny.

Jameson always loved Christmas growing up, and when he lived at his apartment. It was a warm, cozy day. God, did he miss home and... Well, no time to dwell on the past.

Jameson shifted through the refrigerator, finding expired milk. Oh, fun... Jameson poured it out and threw the container away. So much for wanting chocolate milk. Jameson pouted to himself. This has got to be one of the shittiest Christmases ever.

There was a noise from the back door. Jameson looked over the kitchen counter to the sliding door. He could make out a small form surrounding by snow. He stared at it for a moment before the form moved and a scratching noise could be heard. Against his better judgment, Jameson went around the counter and to the door.

It- it was a young cat.

Jameson unlocked the door and slide it open. The cat looked up at him and meowed.

Oh, there went his heart.

Jameson reached down and gently picked up the cat. Snow fell off the feline as he dusted it off their fur. Jameson managed to close the door and lock it before waking into the living room. The feline in his arms kept meowing.

He set them on the floor, grabbed a cover off the back of the couch, and sat down near them. They trotted to him and began sniffing him. Jameson let out a silent giggle as their nose brushed against his skin.

The cat suddenly shook their fur, snow flying everywhere. Jameson felt laughter bubble in him. He also sneezed as some landed on his nose.

He moved his hand to the feline and they took sudden interest in it. They smelled his hand before rubbing their face all over it. Jameson carefully began petting them, trying not to spook the feline. They finally piped down while trying to rub their face on his hand.

Jameson picked up the feline and there was a noise of probable protest. (He doesn't speak cat, sue him.) The feline continued meowing until he set her down. She began exploring her surroundings. Jameson watched her in adoration.

He snapped his fingers to get her attention, frowning when it didn't work. He tried a few more times, clapping a couple times. He hit the floor, and she perked up. She turned to face him and meowed. Jameson patted the ground again and she came to him.

He cooed at her and gently picked her up. He hugged her lightly so he wouldn't hurt her. The poor baby was deaf. Jameson set her back down and she immediately went back to investigating the room.

Jameson changed his mind, this Christmas might actually be okay. He continued watching her before tapping the ground. She looked over to him.

_'I'll call you Maxine.'_ He signed to her, knowing she didn't know what he was doing. Maxine blinked at him before coming over to him and settling on his lap.

Jameson picked Maxine up and stood up. He picked up the cover the neglected and situated them both on the couch. He kinda threw the cover over the two of them. Maxine crawled out from under the cover before settling on top of it. Jameson smiled at her as she stared at him, her eyes narrowing. She began purring and settled her head down near his neck. Jameson began petting her, feeling how soft her fur was. He began softly humming Silent Night to her.

This was one of the best Christmases ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also originally called Maxine. :3
> 
> Have a fun & safe Christmas! (Or whatever you’re doing today!)
> 
> Also! The thin white things are zip ties because I couldn’t remember any other items that would do the job better. :)


End file.
